


She Will Always Fall into The Light

by Jeep_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sad Lena Luthor, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeep_Girl/pseuds/Jeep_Girl
Summary: End of S4/Start of S5 rewrite. They find Lex's body and Lena is brought in for questioning as the main suspect. But then someone provides her with an alibi...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 293





	She Will Always Fall into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while listening to Taylor's new album (specifically, the song no body, no crime). I hope you like it!

Lena should have known her world would eventually break apart. The carefully crafted life she had built in National City couldn’t last long. She made it three years in her new life before it all came crashing down. And now here she sits in interrogation at the NCPD waiting for the FBI officers who will inevitably come question her, ask her about her whereabouts, ask her why did it.

She wasn’t sure whether she had the emotional energy or capacity to get through the interview without completely losing it. It had only been a week since she did it… since she pulled the trigger and killed her half-brother. And she knew exactly why she did it.

For Kara.

Who she didn’t know was Supergirl. Not until Lex, with his dying breath, told her and showed her just as much.

So here Lena sits, inches from completely shattering.

She isn’t sure how to process everything. Her emotions are still overwhelming her. The betrayal, the deceit, the lies… She has been successfully avoiding Kara and the entire group since the celebratory game night. But surely this will get their attention, won’t it? After all, _Supergirl_ thinks she killed Lex.

They should have known better. Lex always had an escape plan.

Lena sighs, squeezing her eyes and nose in frustration at how quickly her life escalated into complete and utter shit. She is in this position when the door finally opens. She looks up to see Maggie Sawyer… and Alex Danvers.

Well, that is interesting, Lena thinks to herself. Kara had told her all about the devastating breakup between the two that occurred over a year ago. Yet here they stand, together. Lena sighs, letting the exhaustion she has been fighting finally set up. Lena is tired. All she wants is to be left alone. She will get plenty of alone time in prison.

The two women close the door and make their way to the table. Lena watches them carefully and sees Alex gripping something at her side. Something familiar. A device Lena herself has used in the past to ensure conversations can’t be recorded. It can temporarily block all electronic signals in a small space. She watches as Alex pushes a button.

“We only have a few minutes before the camera is back up and running.” Alex says it firmly at Maggie and then look at Lena with a knowing nod.

“What are you doing?” Lena demands. Alex grits her teeth. “Lena, we are here to help. When Maggie saw them bring you in… she reached out to me. Despite Lex being an escaped fugitive, the connections he had made with elected officials has… garnered him favor…”

“You mean… they want to find his killer and make an example of her.” It isn’t a question. Lena knows she is right. Lex had backup protocols for everything, including his death. Lena had taken the time to purge the place of all tapes of Kara and Supergirl. That included looking for anything that might have recorded their conversation before she killed him. Lena’s heartrate suddenly increases, thinking that there may have been a camera somewhere she missed.

“Look, Lena, they have no proof it was you. Just circumstantial facts.”

Lena chuckles. “You mean all the times he tried to kill me?” Maggie glances at Alex and tapes on her watch. They are running out of time.

“Lena, we will figure this out. Just give us some time to find the killer.”

Lena’s chuckle turns into a snarky harsh laugh. “Alex, you don’t get it. They have already caught the killer. I did it.”

There. She said it. Confession made. Lena had expected Alex to be more surprised by her confession, but Alex only gave her a stern look. “Lena, don’t say that to anyone else in here, got it?”

Lena Luthor couldn’t believe what she was hearing, was Alex Danvers going to attempt to help her, despite the fact that she is guilty? And Maggie Sawyer was going to be complicit in this? Her head swirled with thoughts and emotions as she tried to figure out the end game. Why would they do this? This is their opportunity to finally be rid of all the Luthor’s. It didn’t make sense, at all.

Lena was so confused by their actions that she nodded in assent.

She was even more surprised when an hour later, a police officer came and told her she was free to go.

“Excuse me? I haven’t even been questioned yet.” The officer looked at her carefully before responding. “Ms. Luthor, a friend of yours came in upon hearing about your arrest and provided an airtight alibi for your whereabouts at the time of your brother’s demise. Therefore, we have no questions for you at this time.”

Lena was in shock. Why would someone provide an alibi for her? A blatant lie because she was guilty of doing exactly what the police thought she did. Lena stands up, thanks the officer, and exits the station. She mindlessly walks back to her penthouse, trying to figure out what game her so called friends were playing with her.

It turns out she didn’t have to wait long for some potential answers. As she approaches her penthouse, she sees a familiar figure sitting outside her door, waiting. Lena sighs, unsure if she is ready for this battle. But it’s too late, Kara’s head pops up and she smiles brightly at Lena before jumping up and walking towards her, engulfing her in a hug. Again, Lena is too in shock to react.

“Kara, what are you doing here?” She finally asks, making Kara pull out of the hug. “I wanted to make sure you were ok after the day you have had.” There it was, that ever endearing earnestness that Lena had grown to be accustomed to. But now her head was yelling and setting off all the bells and whistles. Because now she knows, Kara is lying to her.

“I’m fine, Kara, I just need some rest.” Lena says side stepping Kara to unlock her front door. Kara turns to follow her in her penthouse. Lena knows it is futile to stop her.

“Right… can I just talk to you really quick? There are some things I need to tell you.” This piques Lena’s interest. Is Kara about to tell her the truth about her identity. And if so, why now? Did she know that Lex told her? Or was she just here to get information on Lex. Lena gives Kara a small fake smile and leads her into the kitchen, where Lena immediately pours herself a small glass of whiskey. Kara waits patiently for Lena to turn around, drink in hand. Lena takes in the alien. She is pacing on her feet, wringing her hands, looking everywhere but at Lena. If she didn’t know any better, she might think Kara is actually nervous.

“It was me,” Kara finally blurts out. Lena raises an eyebrow and lowers her head, questioning the statement without saying a word. This launches Kara into a ramble. “Yeah, it was me. I heard about you getting arrested for Lex’s murder and I just couldn’t sit by and let them take you away. So, I went down and vouched for you.”

“Wait wait wait – Kara, they told me someone provided me an alibi.” Lena’s head is racing. Why in the world would Kara Danvers, Supergirl, lie to keep her out of jail.

“Yeah,” is the only confirmation Lena gets. “Why would you do that?” Lena’s hands talking with her animatedly in surprise and disbelief.

Kara gives her the most goofy, guilty smile she has ever seen from this woman. “Well… that has to do with the other thing I need to tell you…” Lena freezes. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I kept making excuses for not telling you, for putting it off… Now that Lex is taken care of, I can’t justify keeping it from you anymore.”

Kara takes her glasses off and pulls out her ponytail. She lets out a long breath. “I’m… Supergirl.”

There it is. The truth Lex had revealed just a week ago… is now coming out of Kara Danvers mouth. Lena’s eyes fill with tears, her emotional exhaustion finally taking its toll on her. She doesn’t speak.

“I know I should have told you so long ago. I am so sorry for keeping it from you for this long. I know I was being selfish. I could be just Kara with you. And that means more to me than you will ever know. You are the first person since Alex that I finally felt at home with. And so, I felt like I had to protect you from that side of my life, from the dangers that come with knowing that secret. But I think more than that, I was trying to protect us, our relationship, what we had…”

Lena, still speechless, eyes blurring from the unshed tears, stares deeply into the blue eyes she has grown to love and trust with everything. Kara looks more vulnerable than she ever has, right then, in front of Lena. Which is such a contradiction to Lena because she knows that Kara is Supergirl. But here, now, Kara is standing waiting to see whether Lena accepts her, as her true self, or if she will be shunned.

It could have been five seconds, five minutes, or five hours. Time became irrelevant as Lena stared into Kara’s eyes. Kara staring back into emerald eyes, begging with her blue eyes for forgiveness, for understanding from her best friend.

However long it is, Kara finally breaks the silence first. “Please… say something.” Her eyes releasing the tears finally. Lena blinks back her own tears. “You never answered my question. Why would you lie to the police for me?”

Kara presses her lips together and looks down. “Because it’s my fault.” She says the statement like it answers everything. “No, Kara. I did it. I’m guilty.” And while she expected Kara to go wide-eyed at the admission, she is taken aback when Kara doesn’t react at all at first. She then takes a breath, bracing herself for what she is about to say. “I know, Lena. And it’s my fault that you were put in that position to begin with. If I had been honest with you before now… that wouldn’t have needed to happen.”

In disbelief, Lena whispers “You know?” still trying to figure out exactly what is going on. Kara looks back to Lena. “We figured out that Lex had gotten away, so we started scouring the globe for any traces of him… When we found, he was dead. But the room had also been mysteriously wiped of any or all digital information. No one is as good at that stuff as you, Lena.” Kara’s cheeks turn a light pink at the loving comment. Lena hears her and sees the change on her face but can’t believe it. “But… why? I mean, wouldn’t me going to jail be what you wanted? All three Luthor’s either dead or in jail.”

Kara’s eyes go wide at the question. She takes a tentative step towards Lena, raising her hands to reach her. Lena, however, automatically takes a half step back in response, stopping Kara in her tracks, she drops her hands back to her side. “No… Lena… I know… I know by keeping my identity secret from you that it might seem like I didn’t trust you. But I do, I swear I do. I care about you more than anyone… more than the world… I don’t want to ever lose you.”

Lena, her mind still whirling with all the contradictory data, tries to focus on the present. “But why would you lie to the police? I mean, Kara, isn’t that against your moral code or something?” Again, Kara takes a step towards Lena. This time though, Lena doesn’t back away. Kara reaches out her hand slowly, like she is giving Lena time to back away, to stop her.

She doesn’t.

Kara’s hand gently cups Lena’s cheek. Lena suddenly breathes in heavily, surprised by the touch and the immediate sensation it sends through her body. “There are no boundaries I wouldn’t cross for you.” Kara says it softly, but intensely. Lena knows she means it. Suddenly all the doubt and confusion she had been carrying for the past week faded. She is bombarded by memories that show exactly just how Kara has already shown Lena this exact thing.

_Supergirl dropping Morgan Edge on a cargo ship in the middle of the sea._

_Supergirl begging Reign to take her instead of Lena._

_Kara standing up for and supporting her when she was accused of helping Lillian._

_Kara risking her identity to save Lena’s life._

And just like that, Lena’s walls that she had been carefully recrafting around herself over the past week shatter and crumble to the ground. Her hand instinctively covers Kara’s, which has yet to leave her cheek. Her tear-filled eyes stare into Kara’s, both so full of love and understanding in that moment.

Lena loves Kara Danvers. Kara loves Lena Luthor. A Super and a Luthor. And while Lena still has some things to work through as she continues to process and try to combine her memories of the two identities into one, she also knows that right here, right now she must make a decision on who exactly she wants to be. She had been wavering over the past week, trying to decide what to do about knowing Kara’s identity, but Lena now understands that Kara keeping this from her wasn’t done out of malintent. And Lena knows within her heart, her soul, that while she could follow the darker aspects of herself, she doesn’t have to. She can choose right here, right now, to stay in the light.

And so, she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on instagram/twitter @forever_angsty.


End file.
